A Princess For Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Starfire not only makes friends with a child who is from an enemy race, but accepts the child wholeheartedly. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another terrific story by guestsurprise, who owns Kaili. Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network. :)**

* * *

 **A Princess For Friendship**

Some girls are definitely known for being the best and the most popular. But that doesn't mean that they have evil hearts. Some of them have friendly hearts and sweetness to go with it. Starfire was one of those princesses. Now that she was going to be ruler of her planet, she decided to be a peacemaker between Earth and her home.

But for now…it was time to rest.

"This feels great," she cooed, now laying down under the blankets. She was just about to go to sleep when she heard something above her. Opening one green eye, she looked up and saw a young girl outside the top window and trying to climb down the wall. Her eyes then widened when she felt heard a crack and before she knew it, the young girl fell through and onto her back on the bed!

"Oh!" Starfire said in surprise, now covering her arms over her head. She then looked over her shoulder and saw the young girl, trying to sit up, but she was in pain. "Oh my, are you alright?"

The young girl didn't respond. She was too busy rubbing her sore back.

"Hey! Hey, you there," Starfire said, now bouncing the girl on her back a bit to get her attention. The girl looked and once her vision stopped swimming, her eyes fixed on Starfire. With a yelp, she jumped to run. A bit surprised, Starfire grabbed her arm and pulled her where she was still across her back, but in a helpless position at the moment because Starfire had her arm. "Whoa, whoa, wait! What's your hurry?"

"Hey! Let me go!" The young girl squeaked. Starfire's eyes then opened wide, realizing that she was one of the enemy's children.

"You're one of the Gordanian children!" She said in surprise. She noticed, however, that this little one was far more beautiful than the other children. She had smooth light green skin, green eyes, and a beautiful face.

"Let go of me!"

"Not so fast; where did you come from?" Starfire said, now keeping her pinned.

"I've got to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"I've got to go and find my friends!"

"Well right now, you're not going anywhere," Starfire said in an amused tone, now keeping a firm grip on the little one. But before she knew it, she heard noises! She looked up and saw other Gordanian children falling down through the hole. They pounced on Starfire and pinned her under some blankets. She squirmed, but she was stuck tight!

"Let me go! What do you think you're doing!" Starfire demanded, now trying to get free.

"We are here to take you back to our king and then we're going to get the reward!" One of the rougher boys said.

"But don't hurt her," the beautiful one said.

"Shush, Kaili; she belongs to us now!"

"I know that, but don't harm her! She….she…didn't harm me when she had the chance so we shouldn't hurt her," Kaili said protectively. The boys laughed at her and one of them pushed her down roughly.

"Hey! Leave her be!" Starfire demanded. But she turned in time to see one of them blindfold and gag her! "HHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Don't hurt her! I don't think this was a good idea," Kaili said, walking forward. But before she could say anything else, Starfire squirmed so hard that the boys had trouble keeping her down.

"MM! MHMHMHMHM!" Starfire demanded through her gag.

"Hmmm, maybe if we take a lock of her hair too, that will show the king we mean business."

The minute Starfire heard that, she bounced harder, not wanting them to cut her hair!

"NO! LET HER GO!" Kaili screamed, but she was met with a bigger push and she fell down and twisted her arm. Angry, she stood up and pushed one of them back. The loud commotion caused the guards to run in and immediately arrest them!

"And you…," one guard sneered at Kaili. "You will pay dearly as well…."

"B-But I…," Kaili started.

"Silence!" The guard yelled, now slapping her so hard that Kaili fell back on the floor unconscious.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Starfire screamed, now hearing the commotion. She wriggled and squirmed harder and broke her binds. She then flew over to Kaili to see if she was alright and explained to the guards what happened. After the other Gordanian children were taken away, Starfire also explained that she wanted to take care of Kaili personally.

 _A few hours later…_

Kaili moaned and looked around the room and saw she was still in Starfire's room. Hearing the girl's moan, Starfire turned and walked over to her.

"Honey? Are you alright?"

The minute Kaili saw her, she squealed. However, Starfire was quicker and pounced on her, now gently covering her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhh. Shh, shh, shh, shh. Take it easy, honey. I don't want to hurt you! I want to thank you for trying to save me. If I knew they would hurt you, I would have escaped sooner." Starfire smiled.

"MHMHMHMHMHMH?" Kaili asked. Starfire removed her hand for a moment. "Y-You weren't really in danger?"

"No, I was only pretending so that I could see what their plan was. But you were very brave for trying to protect me," Starfire grinned, now gently touching her head.

"Y-You're welcome. Well, I guess I better go now."

"Now where are you going with that injured wrist?" Starfire cooed, now standing and blocking the doorway.

"I'm alright, Princess Starfire. But if we are enemies, I better go. Your people are a threat to me as I am to you all."

But Starfire only shook her head and picked her up. "No, you're not going anywhere, Kaili. You're hurt. You will stay here with me until I can send you back to your parents," Starfire said.

"Oh, okay." Kaili said, somewhat sadly.

"Kaili…you do have parents…yes? Tell me the truth."

Kaili shook her head 'no.' Starfire nodded at her, bent down, and then gave her a gentle rub on the nose with her own nose.

"Well then…it looks like you will be staying here until I can get things settled."

"S-Settled?"

"But of course. I need someone to assist me during the day and I think I found just the one."

"I-I can't! We're enemies! They would try and hurt me!" Kaili protested, now squirming to get down.

"Well it appears you need more convincing." Starfire chuckled, now wiggling her hands in Kaili's armpits and making her laugh hard. "You are now my personal assistant and who knows what could happen in the future," Starfire smiled, now hugging the little girl close after the brief tickle. Who knew what she had in mind, perhaps adoption? Kaili wasn't sure, but she could only smile! Starfire was very friendly and to have a princess for a friend was truly wonderful!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: A wonderful story, Amiga! :) Hey, I was wondering, there is a guest viewer who is named GuestOfDaGuest's who loves your Transformers stories and was wondering if you would do a story for them about the time when Autobot and Decepticons were still enemies, and at a battle some 'bots discover the 'cons are ticklish. Also, I was wondering if you'd do a story for me too. Could you do one with Megan (Whampire and Sasha's daughter) meeting Jocu and the Black Tickle Knights? Like say Megan is at the library and as she's waiting for one of the family to come get her, bullies come and chase her, but are stopped by the Captain of The Tickle Knights and two of his men, who deal with the bullies and manage to catch Megan, who doesn't really know if they're allies or not and Jocu teleports them to the Tickle Realm and helps Megan see that they're all allies before he takes her back home to the Mansion? Could it have lots of chasing and tickles too, pretty please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
